PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT-AAFCO The objective of the AAFCO Feed Administrator's Seminar is to provide information on current and emerging feed issues impacting animal health and food safety to build consensus among the states on regulatory approaches to these issues. The keynote presentation will give local and state regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on feed safety something to which they may not be exposed in their perspective states. To our knowledge, this is one of the most comprehensive educational opportunities that address the range of current feed issues facing state regulatory programs. State participants can access the latest information, meet with local and federal counterparts and foster partnerships to ensure program success and collaboration. The AAFCO Feed Administrator's Seminar is held on an annual basis. This meeting is open to state and federal regulators and oscillates between the East and West coast every two years in order to make the meeting accessible to all State regulators. Locations are chosen based on retreat type criteria in order to help provide a relaxed atmosphere for training and education in multiple areas. Topics can range from feed labeling and ingredient discussions to informative presentations of changes in federal regulations that will impact a state feed regulatory program. The seminar provides the attendees with time to get to know their feed regulatory counterparts and build relationships that will assist state feed control officials while applying feed laws and regulations to commercial feed. To our knowledge, this is one of the most comprehensive educational opportunities that address the range of current feed issues facing state regulatory programs. State participants can access the latest information, meet with local and federal counterparts and foster partnerships to ensure program success and collaboration. The 2012 and 2013 AAFCO Feed Administrator's Seminar will be held in Big Sky, Montana and the 2015 and 2016 Seminar will be held in Kentucky to commemorate 50 years of this particular meeting, which was originally hosted by Kentucky beginning in 1965.